


Prufrock Preparatory School of Slavery

by orphan_account



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events
Genre: BDSM, Feet, Klaus Baudelaire/Duncan Quagmire - Freeform, Klaus/Duncan, M/M, Punishment, Small Penis, Spanking, blowjob, sph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24214990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Klaus Baudelaire starts at Prufrock Prep, and finds that he is not supposed to wear clothes, and that since he has a big dick, he is entitled to have a slave.
Relationships: Klaus Baudelaire/Duncan Quagmire
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Prufrock Preparatory School of Slavery

Klaus Baudelaire was sitting on a bench inside Prufrock Preparatory School with his siblings, Violet and Sunny. They were at the school after staying in many different places, all having been very unsuccessful. However, the Baudelaires hoped that this time would be different.

"Klaus Baudelaire, will you please come into my office," said the Vice Principal. Klaus, somewhat confused as to why he was going without his sisters, entered the office and shut the door behind him.

"Please turn around towards the back of the room. You will see some equipment there," said the Vice Principal. Klaus turned around, and saw many things, including a machine that looked somewhat like a microscope with a digital display attached to it. "You must be very eager to learn about your new school. Well, first off, at this school the students do not wear clothes. So take yours off, you won't be needing them."

"What?" said Klaus. He was very confused about what the Vice Principal was asking him to do.

"I think I made myself very clear, Klaus. Now take off your clothes," said the Vice Principal, a little more firmly than the first time. Klaus took off all of his clothes with his back still facing the Vice Principal. "Now insert your penis into that machine and read aloud the number shown on the screen."

Klaus did as he was told. He felt the machine massaging him, and his penis quickly grew to it's entire length. "7.1," he said. The number was the length of his fully-erect penis, in inches.

"That's quite impressive, especially for a boy your age. At this school, those with small penises are made to be slaves. You will be master to Duncan Quagmire, who you will also share a dorm with. Now that we are done, you can go to your dorm, number 21," explained the Vice Principal.

Klaus left the Vice Principal's office and headed to his dorm, completely naked. He did not see his sister's on the bench, nor did he meet anyone else on his way.

After a minute or so of walking, he arrived at his dorm and walked through door, closing it again after walking into the room. Inside, he saw Duncan lying on one of the large bed with his arms tied to the bed. He was completely hairless and had a small, clear, plastic chastity cage on. He was Klaus's.

Klaus looked around the room and saw there were all sorts of toys arranged for easy access. He decided to grab a butt plug.

"Put this in," Klaus told Duncan, untying his hands and handing him the butt plug.

"Yes, sir," said Duncan. He put the butt plug in his ass. Klaus was proud of him for following instructions, even when they had just met. 

"Now get to the floor and kneel down," said Klaus. Duncan followed his instructions very quickly. Klaus tied Duncan's hand behind his back, and then grabbed his head and brought it to his dick. Klaus pulled Duncan's head so that his entire 7 inches were in his mouth. Duncan gagged.

"Quiet, slave," said Klaus, "don't make a single noise unless I say so." Duncan continued to suck on Klaus's dick. After a while, Klaus felt like he was about to cum. Not wanting for it to end so soon, he took his dick out of his slave's mouth. Duncan looked slightly disappointed.

"I want to see your baby dick," said Klaus. He looked for a key, and found it in a drawer. He used the key to unlock Duncan's chastity cage. He used 2 fingers to get it completely hard, and then laughed. "That can't be more than 3 inches," he said, "tell me, how big, or rather small, is it?"

"2 and a half inches," whispered Duncan. He was not very proud of that.

Klaus started playing with Duncan's tiny dick a bit. He couldn't use more than 2 fingers. "Make sure not to cum," he told Duncan.

Klaus kept doing that, until it looked like Duncan was about to cum. Then he suddenly stopped. Duncan made a small moan out of frustration.

"I told you to be quiet," said Klaus, "I think you need a punishment for that." Duncan felt a little scared. This was the first time his new master had punished him. How strict would he be?

"First of all, you need to be back in chastity," said Klaus. He grabbed a whip from the drawer he got the key from earlier. He whipped Duncan's dick until it was completely flaccid, all while Duncan was struggling to stay quiet. Then he put Duncan's chastity cage back on, locked it, and locked away the key.

Klaus sat down on the bed. "Now lean over me, face down," he said, and Duncan obeyed, "for you will be spanked 10 times. Count them out loud."

Klaus placed his hand on Duncan's ass. Then he slowly lifted it up, and brought it down hard.

"1!" Duncan screamed.

Duncan's ass was already little red, but that went away after a few seconds. Klaus brought up his hand again, and then threw it down, even quicker this time.

"2!"

And Klaus didn't stop.

"3!"

"4!"

"5!"

"6!"

"7!"

"8!"

"9!"

"10!"

Only after he reached 10 was Klaus satisfied, at least with that section of the punishment. "You're not done yet," said Klaus," lie down on the bed, face up, and spread out your limbs."

Duncan did as he was told. Klaus grabbed Duncan's left hand, and tied it to the bed. He did the same with the right. Next, Klaus grabbed one of Duncan's small, size 6 feet. He licked the bottom of the sole before tying it to the bed. He did the same with the other foot.

Now Duncan was all tied up. Klaus kneeled over near Duncan's face and started jerking his large, 7 inch cock. "Keep your mouth closed," said Klaus.

After a few minutes, Klaus came. His cum went all over Duncan's face. "Don't swallow it. Leave it there," instructed Klaus.

And Duncan listened to his master.

After all of this, Klaus was tired. So he untied his slave, and lied down next to him in the bed. They both fell asleep, with Klaus's cum still on Duncan's face.


End file.
